This invention relates to predefined video and audiovisual presentations such as movies and video games, and more particularly to an image development system and process for smooth integration of user-created images into a predefined video presentation, including, but not limited to, a video game player character image development system and methodology for smooth integration of user created video graphics into a predefined video, movie, or game system, and to an adapter interface system which provides for the utilization of a user visual image as a preselected character segment, such that the user visual image is incorporated into the audiovisual presentation of the movie or video game to which the adapter interface system is coupled.
Heretofore, video games and audiovisual presentations have been self contained, and have not provided the ability for the user to integrate in a user-defined or -provided visual or audio image. Subsequent to the invention of U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,014, video games have been created which utilized predefined digitized images in the video game which supplement the otherwise cartoon-like character and imagery of the game. Additionally, digital and analog video data have been merged with video games to get broadcast quality video for certain aspects of the video display for the video game, particularly in arcade games, but more recently in home video games with attached CD-ROM player. However, heretofore, there has been no system which has provided for the utilization of user provided or created visual images in the video game.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a system which utilizes an image generated by an external source (of video and/or audio and/or computer generated), and integrates the image into and as part of a pre-existing audiovisual work (such as from a video game system or a movie or animation) which utilizes the user's image in the video game play or as a synthetic participating user image in the audiovisual presentation, such that the user image is incorporated into the audiovisual presentation of the movie or user interactive video game.
It is further an object of the present invention to optimally benefit from the user video and audio image in video games and to develop a methodology for creating movies or video games compatible with user image integration concepts.
It is an additional object to provide a system and methodology for orderly transfer and integration of the user created visual image, or images, into the movie or video game.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide various means for users of video game apparatus to capture and/or provide for placement and storage of the user's visual image onto a medium which can be coupled either via an adapter or directly to one or more audiovisual presentation systems for movies and game systems and/or game cartridges which connect to the audiovisual presentation systems.
Video games are typically played from a stored digital program. These programs are made up of multiple images that interact as instructed by both the program and a controller operated by a user. There is no provision for integrating a user image into the program unless a character is present in that location.
Some amusement parks provide video entertainment by playing old movie clips incorporating select audience members. A live camera captures the audience member in front of a blue background. The blue color is filtered out of the signal from the audience member camera and the signal is combined with the video signal of the old movie clip. This gives the impression that the audience member is acting in the old movie clip. All of this is typically done in real-time.
A problem with this approach is that a complete set-up is needed (a video camera, a blue-screen, a compositing computer system, etc.) and, the incorporation of the audience member is crude in that the audience member's image overlays the movie clip and is not blended into the movie. Using this approach, there can be no realistic interaction between the audience member and the cast in the movie clip. There is a resulting need for an entertainment system that facilitates realistically integrating a user's image into a video presentation for a movie, animation or video game.